staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Września 2013
TVP 1 HD 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:10 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:55 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 12 (seria I, odc. 12) - Amok - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Relacja z nabożeństwa w Kościele Greckokatolickim 10:55 Świat się kręci - /11/; widowisko publicystyczne 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice kotów cz 2 (Timbavati: An Epic Cat Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011) 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2686; teleturniej muzyczny 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5853 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5853); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 14:50 Przepis dnia - /6/; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:05 Pogoda 15:15 Klan - odc. 2464 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 15:40 Bonanza - odc. 135, Piękność z San Francisco (Bonanza, ep. 135, She Walks in Beauty); serial kraj prod.USA (1961) 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2687; teleturniej muzyczny 17:55 Klan - odc. 2465 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Świat się kręci - /12/; widowisko publicystyczne 19:20 Przepis dnia - /7/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:25 Transporter - odc. 2/12 (Transporter, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Kanada, Francja, USA, Niemcy (2012) 21:20 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 21:55 Uwikłany (Reindeer Games) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 23:50 Glina - odc. 6/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 00:55 Świat się kręci - /12/; widowisko publicystyczne 01:50 Bonanza - odc. 135, Piękność z San Francisco (Bonanza, ep. 135, She Walks in Beauty); serial kraj prod.USA (1961) 02:50 Armelle; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1991) 04:05 Notacje - Jerzy Janicki. Jedno zdjęcie; cykl dokumentalny 04:15 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 89/91 Za długi; serial TVP 06:35 Wczasy seniora; reportaż 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 338; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55 10:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 966 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 135 - Rozpaczliwa oferta; serial TVP 12:30 Transmisja uroczystości pogrzebowych Sławomira Mrożka 14:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (64) - Szafir; cykl reportaży 15:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 56 "Instrukcja obsługi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 15:45 Panorama Kraj 16:10 Pogoda 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1000 - JM; serial TVP 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 7 "Jeleń"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/76; teleturniej 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 966 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 967 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1001; serial TVP 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 736 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Złowroga charyzma Adolfa Hitlera: miliony prowadzone ku przepaści - odc. 3/3 (Dark charisma of Adolf Hitler. Leading milions into abyss ep. 3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); 23:55 Czas honoru - odc. 68 "Starzy znajomi" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:55 Ślubnie, nieślubnie, inaczej - odc. 5/6 (Married Single Other); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 01:55 Ślubnie, nieślubnie, inaczej - odc. 6/6 (Married Single Other); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 02:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 06:30 Raport z Polski 07:00 Echa dnia 07:10 Pogoda - 17.09 - 1 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:30 Twój Album 08:35 Powrót fok szarych 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny 09:00 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 8; magazyn 09:20 Saga rodów - Ród Majerczyków; magazyn 09:40 Raport z Polski 10:20 Stacja Tworki; film dokumentalny 11:15 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn 11:45 Antenowe remanenty. Irena do... Benefis Ireny Kwiatkowskiej cz. II; widowisko 12:30 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Ballada o szkle 12:50 Fascynujące Śląskie - prof. Marian Oslislo; cykl reportaży 13:10 Ukryte prawdy - odc. 14 Niepotrzebni; reportaż 13:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn 14:00 Twój Album 14:05 Reportaż z regionu - Sławomir Mrożek. Pożegnanie; reportaż 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny 14:25 Everyday English - odc. 226 14:40 Ahora espanol - odc. 187 15:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn 17:00 Nożem i widelcem; magazyn kulinarny 17:15 Lekcja dobrych manier; magazyn 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:00 Telekurier 19:30 Podwodna Polska - Tajemnice Bałtyku; reportaż 20:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Pogoda - 17.09 - 2 21:04 Echa dnia 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda - 17.09 - 3 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:35 Defilada zwycięzców; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2007) 23:30 Everyday English - odc. 226 23:50 Ahora espanol - odc. 187 00:10 Telekurier 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 9:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 11 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 311 12:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 38 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 12 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1737 14:50 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1169 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 566 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 449 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1738 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 309 20:05 Gra o życie 22:05 Kości Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 23:05 Zdrady Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 0:05 King Kong kontra Godzilla 2:15 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 25 3:15 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1445 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2196 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1788 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN Odcinek: 1249 11:10 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 11 12:15 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 213 13:15 Szpital Odcinek: 87 14:15 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1059 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 214 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2197 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 88 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 12 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3682 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1789 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1060 21:30 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 4 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 8 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 993 0:05 Na językach Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 1:05 Gdzie pachną stokrotki Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 2:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3682 2:20 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1047 3:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2197 4:35 Przerwa w nadawaniu 5:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3682 TV Polonia 06:10 Taki powrót - Koncert Haliny Frąckowiak 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka 07:20 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Piekielny Jasio (Piekielny Jasio); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985) 07:40 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Numer z kotem (Numer z kotem); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55 10:40 Cafe Historia - Biblia Brzeska; program publicystyczny 11:00 Polonia 24 11:40 Galeria - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:00 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 908 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Transmisja uroczystości pogrzebowych Sławomira Mrożka 14:35 Miasto z morza - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 16:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 775* - Szlachectwo zobowiązuje 17:00 Galeria - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:20 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 Mrożek i Baltazar; film dokumentalny 19:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 908 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Nad Niemnem 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 12 - W opałach 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 77 - Kolekcjoner - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - Fotokast (319) 22:00 Polonia 24 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 23:25 18. Przystanek Woodstock 2012 - happysad; koncert 00:20 Piękniejsza Polska - /11/; cykl dokumentalny 00:45 Galeria - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 01:10 Łamigłówka - Aleksander Fredro 01:10 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Piekielny Jasio (Piekielny Jasio); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985) 01:35 Urwisy z Doliny Młynów - Numer z kotem (Numer z kotem); serial TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1985) 01:55 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 12 - W opałach 02:10 Wiadomości 02:35 Sport 02:40 Pogoda 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 77 - Kolekcjoner - AD; serial kryminalny TVP 03:40 Polonia 24 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 908; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 Polonia w Komie - Anglia - Fotokast (319) 04:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny 05:30 Nad Niemnem 05:50 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Pomnik; cykl reportaży TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek 06:05 Info Poranek 06:09 Pogoda Info 06:12 Serwis Info Flesz 06:18 Info Poranek 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek 06:33 Info Poranek 06:36 Pogoda Info 06:43 Serwis Info Flesz 06:49 Info Poranek 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek 07:05 Info Poranek 07:08 Pogoda Info 07:12 Serwis Info Flesz 07:18 Info Poranek 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek 07:34 Pogoda Info 07:40 Info Poranek 07:44 Serwis Info Flesz 07:46 Gość poranka 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:06 Serwis sportowy 08:12 Pogoda Info 08:15 Info Poranek 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek 08:35 Pogoda Info 08:40 Info Poranek 08:45 Gość poranka 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:05 INFObiznes 09:11 Pogoda Info 09:17 Info Poranek 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek 09:35 Pogoda Info 09:40 Info Poranek 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Info Poranek 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:08 Pogoda Info 10:15 INFObiznes 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek 10:35 Pogoda Info 10:40 Serwis sportowy 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień 11:25 Pogoda Info 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień 12:20 Pogoda Info 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień 12:45 INFObiznes 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień 13:25 Pogoda Info 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Serwis sportowy 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień 14:25 Pogoda Info 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda Info 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień 15:55 Pogoda Info 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje - JM 16:20 Serwis sportowy 16:25 Pogoda Info 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn 16:56 INFOrozmowa 17:15 Twoje Info 17:52 Pogoda Info 18:00 Twoje Info 18:21 Serwis sportowy 18:30 Pogoda Info 18:35 Twoje Info 18:47 INFObiznes 19:00 INFOrmacje 19:20 Serwis sportowy 19:26 Pogoda Info 19:31 Puls Polski; magazyn 19:57 Dziś wieczorem 20:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 21:09 Pogoda Info 21:15 Konfrontacje 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Serwis sportowy 21:55 Pogoda Info 22:00 Panorama Dnia 22:50 Pogoda Info 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:23 Mrożek i Baltazar; film dokumentalny 00:25 INFOrmacje 00:45 Dziś wieczorem 01:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:42 Panorama Dnia 02:27 Pogoda Info 02:33 Sportowy Wieczór 02:50 Konfrontacje 03:15 Dziś wieczorem 03:32 Prawdę mówiąc - odc. 82; magazyn 04:00 Mrożek i Baltazar; film dokumentalny 04:54 Pogoda Info 05:00 Skazani na sukces; magazyn 05:24 Polska za miastem; felieton 05:31 Puls Polski; magazyn Nederland 1 07:00 Journaal, Vandaag de Dag 08:00 Programma als 07:00 09:00 Journaal 09:15 NL in Beweging! 09:30 Journaal (h) 09:40 Geheugentrainer 10:00 Journaal 10:30 Lingo (h) 11:00 Journaal, Studio MAX Live 12:00 Programma als 11:00 12:30 Journaal 12:35 NOS Prinsjesdag 2013 15:40 Journaal 15:59 Pauw & Witteman (h) 17:00 Kindertijd (h) 17:01 Buitenspelen (h) 17:07 Het kantoor (h) 17:11 Charlie & Lola (h) 17:23 Maria pelt maïs (h) 17:25 Sesamstraat (h) 17:55 Uitzending Pol. Partijen 18:00 Journaal 18:15 EenVandaag 19:00 Sportjournaal 19:15 NOS Prinsjesdag 2013 20:00 Journaal 20:30 NOS Prinsjesdag debat 21:35 De Allerslechtste Chauffeur Van Nederland 22:35 Opsporing Verzocht 23:05 Pauw & Witteman 00:00 Journaal 00:25 Pauw & Witteman (h) 01:20 EenVandaag (h) Nederland 2 07:00 Journaal/gebarentolk, Journaal (h) 07:30 Programma als 07:00 08:30 Journaal (h) 08:45 Jeugdjournaal/geb.tolk 09:00 Journaal/gebarentolk 09:15 Brandpunt Reporter 10:00 Eilanders (h) 10:30 De Wereld Draait Door (h) 11:25 Holland Doc: Door de Senaat (h) 12:26 Uitzending Pol. Partijen 12:30 Journaal (h) 12:35 NOS Prinsjesdag met gebarentolk 14:30 Spoorloos (h) 15:30 Spirit 24 16:00 Journaal 16:10 De wandeling (h) 16:35 RKK Kloosterserie (h) 17:00 Journaal 17:05 Geloven op 2 17:35 Tijd voor MAX 18:20 Toen was geluk heel gewoon (h) 18:55 Man bijt Hond 19:20 Vroege vogels 19:55 Wijn aan Gort (h) 20:25 MAX Monumentaal 21:05 Altijd Wat 22:00 Nieuwsuur 23:00 Het Uur van de Wolf: Brothers Hypnotic 00:00 Kunststof TV (h) 00:42 De Nachtzoen 00:55 Nieuwsuur (h) Nederland 3 19:30 De Wereld Draait Door (VARA) 20:15 UEFA Champions League Live, voorbeschouwing Galatasaray - Real Madrid (NOS) 20:40 UEFA Champions League Live, 1ste helft Galatasaray - Real Madrid (NOS) 21:38 UEFA Champions League Live, analyse Galatasaray - Real Madrid (NOS) 21:45 UEFA Champions League Live, 2de helft Galatasaray - Real Madrid 22:45 UEFA Champions League Live, nabeschouwing Galatasaray - Real Madrid, Nabeschouwing (NOS) 23:00 UEFA Champions League Highlights, Samenvattingen (NOS) 23:35 NOS op 3 (NOS) 23:55 De Wereld Draait Door (h), Live programma (VARA) 00:40 NOS op 3 (h) (NOS) 00:55 De Wereld Draait Door (h), Live programma (VARA) 01:45 NOS op 3 (h) (NOS) 01:54 Tekst TV, Informatie (NOS)